1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a non-contacting optical data transmission system for transmitting data between two components disposed at a distance from one another in a non-contacting fashion, such as for transmitting data between a stationary component and a movable component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often necessary in various technological fields to transmit data in a non-contacting fashion between two components which are disposed a distance from each other. This requirement arises, for example, in the field of computer tomography, wherein a radiation transmitter and a radiation receiver are rotated on a stationary frame around an examination subject to obtain data from various projection angles. The output signals of the rotating radiation detector must be transmitted to components located on the stationary frame, or to other stationary components, for processing the data. A similar situation exists in the field of nuclear medicine.
In the computer tomography field, such data transmission has conventionally taken place by means of mechanical wiper rings, or by a direct optical transmission between a transmitter and a receiver.